Deeper Darkness
by Taboo Sho
Summary: Riku didn't know it at the time but he was in for a surprise when Sora transformed I suck at Summaries BUT Since this is my first fanfic i suppose i had to try :D
1. The Beginning

Deeper Darkness

Chapter 1: Anti-Sora?

_**Ok Here it is my first chapter to my story :D this is my first fanfiction so I'm gonna need lots of feedback and some constructive criticism!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THE KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY OR DISNEY SERIES! D: I wish I did oh well let's begin!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Sora and Riku were walking to the clock tower in Twilight town stomping on heartless and licking their sea salt ice-cream. "Hey Sora, Can you still change forms, you know like you did before?" Riku questioned. "I'm not really sure."

Sora mumbled as he stabbed another heartless with his keyblade. "I'm still wearing the clothes so I think so ya." "Well let's find out" Riku Exclaimed. Riku ran over to the other side and had Sora stand on the opposite side with Donald. "Kay, let's find out if this works!" "Donald!" "Sora!" "LIGHT!"

Riku stared in wonder at what he saw. "Sora…. What happened?" When he looked at Sora he saw not the Wisdom form but some sort of dark evil form with shadows surrounding it and a random dark string thing off the side of his head.

"I-I Don't know … but I feel like killing something!" Sora yelled as he lunged at Riku. "SORA STOP!" Sora stopped mid jump and turned to see Roxas standing behind and him with Axel by his side glaring at him. What the fuck happened?

As Riku stared into Sora's glowing yellow eyes he realized that this was Sora's heartless form, the anti-form. "Sora Change back NOW!"

Sora did just that when he reverted Donald was nowhere to be found.

Sora collapsed on the spot...

_**Well sorry it's so short but PLEASE REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS! I will try to continue this story as fast as possible :D Hope you enjoyed Chapter one REVIEW!**_


	2. The Decision

Woot Chapter 2 is in the works :D, I'd like to thank Mitsuki lockheart for being my first reviewer! TYVM! :P Anyway on to the Action, oh and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else for that matter Except the two later characters who will soon arrive ;D ENJOY!

Sora woke up to a sleeping Riku and Roxas on the couch with an Axel on top(Heh ice-cream reference) He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower.

Axel, his keen ears buzzing sneakily got up from the couch w/o waking his comrades and went to follow Sora. When he heard Sora get into the shower, he went in as quietly as possible and sat and waited, and waited. It's a good thing he did. 5 minutes after Axel entered the bathroom Sora Collapsed once more. Without thinking, he opened the shower door and grabbed Sora, and once again without thinking he dropped Sora on his bed and woke Roxas and Riku.

Roxas sped to Sora's room to check on his brother. When he got there… he was attacked by a black mass of something, Roxas screamed which in turn caused the gloves to come off Axel's hands as he ran into the room to see what happened.

When he saw the black mass upon Roxas nipping at his flesh, he grabbed the thing by the neck and squeezed. Roxas, looking up from his position screams at Axel to let go of him, "AXEL STOP, THAT'S SORA!" Axel, stunned by this, dropped Sora and fell onto his knees and cuddled up with Roxas. Riku burst into the room and took Sora in his arms he ran to the only person he knew could help Sora, The Seeker of Darkness, Ansem!


	3. Ansem's plan

A/N CHAPTER 3 IS HERE! WOOTNESS! ;D NO YAMMER JUST HIT THE STORY! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ch.3 Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness

Riku Ran as fast as he possibly could, crying all the way to the evil castle he thought he would never have to return to…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Riku, You have returned to me! Excellent you even brought me a gift!" The dark corridor opened revealing the familiar face of Ansem The Seeker of Darkness.

"ANSEM You have to help Sora PLEASE If you don't I won't be able to live… PLEASE YOU HAVE TO DO IT!" "WHY SHOULD I? WAIT… I'll do it" Riku stepped back surprised, "You- You will?" Ansem grabbed Sora and turned to head to the castle before he entered he turned around and smirked to Riku, "You owe me, Riku, Remember that !" Ansem opened a corridor and gestured Riku to enter, "Go quickly we haven't much time…"

"Ok!" Riku exclaimed before bolting into the Corridor.

_Hmhmhmhmhmhmm When I Save Sora He will owe total Allegiance to me and at long last I can Claim Kingdom Hearts as my own ! Prepare yourself Riku… As you will soon be in my clutches FOREVER! _

Ansem Walked into the corridor of Darkness and it vanished leaving a cold air surrounding Castle Oblivion.


	4. Riku's Sacrifice

**A/N: Finally had time to write chapter four! Sorry I kept you guys; this one's going to be a doozy!**

**Riku's Sacrifice chapter 4**

**Ansem came out of the dark corridor with Sora in hands and placed him next to Ventus on the throne. "Riku, Sora has been exposed to an extreme amount of darkness when he fought with me and Xemnas, thus causing him to lose most of the light within him. If you give up some of your life-force, light and dark, to the boy sitting next to Sora, you may be able to save him." Riku looked at Ansem and nodded slowly before walking up to the boy known as Ventus. "I give you some of my life-force Ventus and, give you life once more!" Riku began to glow and some light and dark forces exited his body, that's when Sora got up, "Riku no don't do this…" "I'm sorry Sora but I would and will do anything for you." Riku replied before smiling and releasing his heart with Ansem's keyblade. Sora jumped off the throne and ran towards Riku but was stopped by Ansem, "Don't try to save him boy he will return I will make sure of that." Ansem gave Sora a reassuring grin before putting him back onto the throne. **

**Roxas and Axel ran after Riku but couldn't make it to the Dark corridor before it disappeared, "I'll handle this!" Axel lifted his arm up and formed a dc. "**_**Please don't hold back Axel Promise!" **_**"!" **_**Axel**_** fell to his knees abruptly and held his head, Roxas, concerned for his boyfriend went to grab him. "**_**You can't let Xemnas have kingdom hearts… you can't!"**_** "UGHHH!" Roxas joined Axel in the head holding crying out in pain, as a figure shimmered into existence…**

**All the friends stared at the center of the room as the figure took shape revealing none other then…**

"**XION!"**

**AN: I'm so sorry it took so long but here it is the update :D**


	5. Author's Note

Hey all you fanfic peeps, Roxel here with a major depressing Author's note. Deeper Darkness, is now officially on hiatus ;_; With the forums down I haven't been able to focus on anything so… Yeah that's about it ^^ Peace later :D

Roxel Forever


End file.
